1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to steering columns of wheeled motor vehicles and more particularly to the steering columns of a power telescopic type which allows the steering column to be adjusted in length by the driver in a telescopic manner with the help of an electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various steering columns of a power telescopic type have been proposed and put into a practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. Hereinafter, such steering columns will be referred to a power telescopic type steering column for ease of description.
Exemplified steering columns of such type are shown in Japanese Utility Model 2572097 and Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkaihei) 9-11915.
In the steering column of the former publication, the power telescopic mechanism is positioned close to a steering wheel, while in the steering column of the latter publication, the mechanism is positioned apart from the steering wheel.